Fisherman must sometimes wade or float to a desirable fishing location. However, once they arrive at the fishing location, they could often enjoy using a chair to sit in while they are fishing. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a fishing chair that included a flotation mechanism for supporting at least a portion of the fishing chair, as well as a quantity of fishing gear, above the water level and that could be quickly unfolded to provide a fishing chair once a fishing location was reached. Because it can be desirable to sit as high as possible when fishing, it would be further desirable to have a fishing chair with elongated legs. In addition, because the fishing chair would often be set on unstable ground, such as sand, it would also be desirable to have broad support feet attached the legs of the fishing chair.